1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viewgraph mount.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a viewgraph mount whose viewgraphs are readily interchangeable from the mount without using glue, tape, or etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for viewgraphs mounts have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.